Sentimental Fool
by sherytra
Summary: Néah était plutôt un solitaire et un imbécile sentimental. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il utilisé cette minuscule partie de liberté dans l'esprit d'Allen pour ramener celui qui lui manquait le plus ? Traduction de "Sentimental Fool" de loosingletters. Neallen ft. Past!Allen


**Hey !**

 **Ceci est une traduction de Sentimental Fool de loosingletters (URL : ** s/12126578/1/Sentimental-Fool **)**

 **Je l'ai beaucoup aimé, j'espère que vous en ferez autant ! :)**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à Katsura Hoshino et à loosingletters, je n'ai fait que traduire.**

 **Résumé : _Néah était assez solitaire, sentimental et stupide. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il utilisé cette minuscule partie de liberté dans l'esprit d'Allen pour ramener celui qui lui manquait le plus ?_**

 **.**

 **Pensez à la petite review, comme d'hab' !**

 **.**

* * *

-Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse sans souvenirs ! fulmina-t-il, continuant à faire les cent pas.

-Mhm... murmura l'homme brun au sol.

Il ne daigna même pas regarder le noah énervé, son attention entièrement concentrée sur le livre vert entre ses mains.

-Égoïste et stupide, aussi ! Continua Néah. Et trop téméraire avec ça !

-C'est terrible.

-Pas vrai ?! s'emporta Néah en se dirigeant vers l'autre homme.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur les genoux du brun.

-Tu n'as jamais été comme... comme _ça_ ! Agir ainsi est quelque chose que, _moi_ , j'aurais fait ! Je suis l'irrationnel qui fait juste ce qu'il veut faire ! Tu ne l'es pas ! Tu es sensé être la moitié rationnelle !

-En effet.

-Et il est exorciste avec ça ! A quoi est ce que tu pouvais bien _penser_ ? Et plus que tout, aller avec Cross ?! Cria le noah, sa voix un octave plus haut qu'avant.

-Exactement.

-Et tu n'es même pas...

Néah s'arrêta de parler et fronça les sourcils, ses yeux dorés recherchant ceux, gris, de l'autre l'homme. Mais ils étaient entièrement concentrés sur ce fichu livre.

- _Allen_ , est ce que tu es au moins en train de m'écouter ?

-Pauvre âme.

-Allen ! Cria Néah, attirant enfin l'attention de l'homme.

-Huh ?

Le brun détacha enfin son attention du livre.

-Excuse-moi, tu disais quelque chose ?

-Je disais que tu es une personne terrible et que je te déteste, répéta Néah croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Il voulu continuer sa réprimande, mais il savait que ses yeux gris, beaux et intelligents, ne resteraient pas longtemps sur lui, et retourneraient vite sur le livre.

Il avait toujours été difficile de garder l'attention d'Allen, son esprit divaguant sans relâche sur de nouveaux propos. Il n'y avait que peu de choses qui pouvaient garder son attention, et Néah devait admettre que les disputes inutiles n'étaient pas sur la liste.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

-Un conte de fée, répondit Allen en souriant, ça en est un très joli au sujet d'un cirque itinérant. Je te le lis ?

-Si tu veux, répondit Néah, semblant nonchalant.

Allen lui sourit, et cela lui fit presque mal, tant il ressemblait à celui de ce stupide exorciste.

Il refusa d'admettre qu'ils étaient identiques.

 _-"Et le clown demanda : "pourquoi pleures-tu ?" tout en criant amèrement lui-même."_

Néah connaissait l'histoire par cœur, sans quoi Allen n'aurait pas été capable de la lui lire. Tout deux n'étaient qu'un fragment de son imagination après tout, juste un fragment de sa mémoire.

Ils avaient eu pour habitude de passer beaucoup d'après-midi ainsi; avant que tout n'aille en enfer. Avant qu'ils ne meurent.

Il interrompit soudain Allen.

-Tu me manques.

Il le sentait presque désolé de avoir fait ça, car il savait à quel point Allen, son Allen, détestait être interrompu.

Mais cet Allen n'était pas vrai. Il était juste un moyen pour Néah de se débarrasser de l'ennui et de la culpabilité.

-Tu n'étais pas sensé partir. Comment suis-je supposé gagner cette guerre si tu es un adolescent stupide qui ne sait rien du tout ?

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Allen.

Néah ne pu le supporter.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas ! siffla-t-il. Tu l'es juste parce que je _veux_ que tu le sois !

Allen resta silencieux un long moment avant de poser son livre au loin, et tira sur les boucles noires de Néah avec ses longs doigts calleux.

-Tu es un imbécile sentimental si tu crois que tous les mots que je dis et que tout ce que je fais c'est parce que tu le veux, Néah.

-J'en suis un ?

Allen ne répondit pas, à la place il sourit de la même façon dont Néah se souvenait qu'il souriait, quand il savait quelque chose que le noah ne savait pas.

.

* * *

 **Voilà, à la prochaine !**

 **S.**


End file.
